Our Vampire Son
by FacelessxAuthor
Summary: It's been one-hundred years since Edward Masen Sr. and Elizabeth Masen died of the Spanish Influenza. As ghosts they're given a Mission, the ability to fulfill something they didn't get to do as living humans. What is it? Edward Cullen. DISCONTINUED. A/N
1. Mission

**A/N: This is my first fanfic. Please, no flames! Thanks everyone who even clicked on the link thingy for this! I am SO grateful. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of these characters! Every single person belongs to the AWESOME Stephenie Meyer. So, PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!**

**EDIT:**** I AM RECONSTRUCTING THE ENTIRE THING. **i luv the cute sexy vampire**, if you're reading this…um…sorry? WILL BE UPDATED SPARDONICALLY (such an awesome word). **

**YOUR OPINION COUNTS.**

* * *

Chapter One - Mission

Elizabeth Masen POV

"Paul," I said, shifting from one translucent foot to another. "Where—may I ask—are you taking us?"

"Liza," Eddie—Edward Masen Senior, my husband—said gently, squeezing my hand. "You need to learn to have _patience_. You would think that after a hundred years of waiting, you would have gained some sort of patience." He rolled his eyes at me, smirking.

I glared.

"I've been told to take you two to your Mission Destination," Paul said from the front of the bus. We rolled to a gentle stop. "And now we're at your Mission Destination, so get off." He ran his fingers through his hair gruffly.

"Thank you for taking the time," Being polite was just one of the things you had to do when you grew up in the late 1800s.

He grunted.

Eddie kept a loose hold on my right hand, and led me to the front. "Thank you very much, Paul."

He grunted again.

The modern-like doors of the bus slid open with a low _hiss _that my ears could barely detect. A cold gust of wind swirled in, causing me to feel momentarily sick. Once it settled into a gentle and un-harmful breeze, I took one step forward, ready to jump. We had been taught how to do this before…but it had never really occurred to us (Eddie and I) that we would get to really go forward and fulfill a Mission. Hardly anyone ends up being able to.

"Ready, Liza?" Eddie whispered in my ear. The sound of his familiar voice is comforting. "It's only a couple thousand feet, anyway." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

Annoyed, I glared at him again. "You better hold my hand the entire time, or else I _will _divorce you."

He smiled. "Of course I will, Liza."

"Oh, just jump off already." Paul complained behind us.

Listening to an elder ghost for one, I took a deep breath and jumped, clinging to Eddie for everything I had.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that was extremely short! I just felt like that was good place to stop...so...Please review! I'll be your bestest friend...PLEASE! Thanks...:)**

**EDIT:**** How did you like this new one? I think I gave the characters a bit more depth this time, and my writing has **_**definitely **_**improved over the course of 22 other fanfics. :P R&R and tell me if it's better, or worse. OR, if you're new, then, great, tell me if you like it or hate it!**


	2. Hesitance

**A/N: Thanks to anybody who has gone this far. And...YAY! Two chapters!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, it's pretty obvious I don't own this awesomness. Just the plot.**

**EDIT:**** I really hope this is a lot better than what I had last time. :(**

**Elizabeth Masen POV**

* * *

Chapter Two - Hesitance

Sharp blasts of wind rushed past me in a frenzy, causing my head to spin and my body to ache. Was it possible for me to lose an arm?

My mind scrambled, trying to remember what we had been taught.

_1. Don't scream, it might attract unneeded and illegal (in the case of Ghost Laws) attention._

I had grown up with seven older brothers and strict parents that would hardly let me speak without getting punished—let alone scream. Even one-hundred-something years later, the lesson still stuck. I was not screaming anytime soon.

_2. Stay ramrod-straight. Do not move one muscle, or else a limb may be lost. _

Because I've _always _wanted to loose a limb…sarcasm was a thing I had learned from my oldest brother, Peter.

_3. when you hit the ground, do not move for ten seconds—the impact can still cause you to loose a limb._

I could see the ground approaching at a scary pace. My grip in Eddie's hand tightened and I shut my eyes.

With a ghostly _thump _I landed on the grassy ground.

Obeying the rules, I stood in my awkward position—one hand in Eddie's, the other stretched out, my knees bent and wobbling slightly—for the required ten seconds. Just to make sure that my arm didn't fall of, I counted for another six, painful seconds.

"You can open your eyes." Eddie said his voice alarmingly loud in the dead silence that surrounded us.

Embarrassed, I opened my eyes and slowly straightened up, smoothing down my slightly askew dress.

Hesitantly, we both gathered out surroundings. It was odd, since we hadn't been on the Earth for an entire century-plus-some. The grass seemed a lot less greener, and the sky seemed a lot more ominous. Dim sunlight filtered through a car-shaped-cloud, allowing us only minimal natural light. Chicago may have been windy, bustling, and filled with towering buildings, but this place—where ever we were—was darker.

"Look," Eddie's graying finger led me to see a house—no, not a house—a _mansion_. "It's larger than the Smith's home."

I nodded, dumbstruck.

The mansion was four stories tall, towering over us like a business building in Chicago. The entire southern wall was glass, and the rest of the home was a sky blue colour. Intricate patterns and swirls were carved into the wood of the front porch and the trims. Eagerly, I drank in the sight of such a beauty. Something like this was incredibly rare in the 1900s.

I felt a gentle breath, billowing, on the back of my neck. "Want to take a look?" His voiced sounded like one of a four-year-old, about to enter a candy shop. You wouldn't realize it, but he is quite childish…it's just his profession that makes him seem so…professional.

I looked over my shoulder at Eddie questioningly. "Why? Isn't that breaking and entering?"

He chuckled. "Of course it isn't—as long as the owners are _there_."

You would think that since he was a _lawyer _(and a successful one at that) that he would realize how what he had just said actually _was _breaking and entering, which is technically breaking the law—even if we were ghosts.

I sighed. "Eddie…that is considered breaking a law, you know? And how do you even know the owners are there?"

He kept his face straight. Why did he have to be such a good lawyer? "We can just float through the walls. Then, we won't break anything."

"That's still entering."

He threw up his hands and heaved a great sigh. "Could we just go _in_?" Always the impatient one…that was one of the things our…son…had gotten from him. Our son, Edward Masen Junior was dead. Well, he was supposed to be, but we had never encountered his ghosts—it worried me. Had he really done something bad enough to go to hell?

Quickly erasing the ominous thoughts from my head, I laughed and spun around to hug Eddie. Being a ghost was good sometimes, but only because Eddie was always there for me. I could act like the teenager that fell in love with him when I was in this sort of state. It was marvelous.

"Just remember that we can't reveal ourselves." I said. It had been drilled into our minds over and over: _Do not let any humans see or hear you! It is strictly against Ghost Laws and you _will _be arrested for doing so._

"_Obviously_, it's a hazard, and Ghostly-hood hasn't done anything to effect my common sense."

I resisted telling him that it had, in fact, affected his level of maturity instead. Thank God he still had common sense. You would really think that he was a thirteen-year-old boy instead of a hundred-something-year-old Ghost. That never stopped me from loving him, though.

"Do you want to go in, or not?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course! I'm sure it's part of our Mission, anyway."

"Yes, yes." I replied dismissively while floating gently up the side of the porch, and to the door.

We both stopped, hesitating.

We had never done this before: floating through something solid. But, it wasn't as if we could just open the door and stroll in like we owned the place. I mean, we _could _pickpocket it, but I had no desire to do so. Although, Eddie was a different story…"Are you ready?" Acting like nothing bothered me was something I had been raised to do. Even though, in my time, women had been considered 'weak' and 'under-privileged,' _I _had figured out that being 'strong' and 'independent' was much more efficient.

"Yes," Always the strong, I'm-so-mucho-and-I-can-do-anything-and-everything-especially-something-I-don't-want-to-do guy.

I felt his cold hand take a hold of mine. I took in a quick intake of breath, followed by Eddie's, and—so swiftly that I didn't have time to react—Eddie dragged us through the door.

We found ourselves in a large, airy room. Er…rooms. It looked like several walls had been knocked down to result in _this _room. The walls were the colour of the sky on a calm, sunny day; it lacked the foggy pollution of Chicago that I was still used to.

The first thing I noticed was a platform. The second thing I noticed was the grand piano that sat on the platform. And, finally, the third thing I notice was the _people _sitting on the piano bench which was _for _the piano, _on _the platform.

There were two figures. One, tall and slightly boyish with a twist of bronze hair covering the back of his skull, and the other, a bit shorter, slender and with chocolate locks cascading down her straightened back. The girl was leaning against the boy's arm while the boy played a soft melody on the piano. Through a small piece of air separating the two, I could see the boy's pale hands tapping away at the keys expertly.

Wait…bronze hair? A twinge of sadness flicked through me. Our dear Edward had bronze hair, just as I do. Oh, how I wished he hadn't been killed by that nasty Influenza, how I wish Dr. Cullen hadn't…hadn't _hesitated_. I had known—very clearly—that Doctor Carlisle Cullen was no human, and that he could save my son with only little consequence. I had died before I could know if he had done it. But, with light weakly filtering through my half-closed lids, I had seen him rolling Edward away with an air of hesitance. Immediately, I had been struck with the thought that he wouldn't do it.

"Liza, you okay?" Eddie's soft voice murmured. I nodded slowly, shaking myself out of my reverie.

"Yes, it's just…the boy…"

"I know,"

There was a sudden crash from upstairs and an ear-piercing scream. The scream didn't sound terrified or anything, just a bit mortified and a maybe a bit I'm-going-to-tell-on-you-for-that-like. The boy's playing faltered for a second, but he quickly picked up the beat once again. During his split second distraction, the girl had spoken.

Her voice was melodic and almost otherworldly. "I want to worry about whatever Emmett might have done to Renesmee, but…"

The boy chuckled then spoke in a velvet voice. "She sounds okay from what I hear."

"Are you sure?" Worry laced the girl's voice, "I mean, it _is _Emmett, and only God knows what he could be getting—"

Suddenly, a flurry of bronze ringlets flew down the staircase, thus diving into the girl's lap. "Momma!" What I now could see was, in fact, a little girl, shrieked. "You should see what Uncle Emmett did!"

"What did Uncle Emmett do, sweetie?" The little girl's mother asked. The boy was at the bottom of the staircase in a flash, glaring upwards threateningly.

There was a moment of silence where the little girl put her hand to her mother's face. Eddie and I exchanged a confused glance. What help was that in trying to communicate what 'Uncle Emmett' had done?

"Renesmee, sweetie, are you _sure _it was Uncle Emmett that broke Daddy's CDs and Aunt Alice's closet racks?"

The little girl, Renesmee, I suppose…such a strange name, nodded quickly. "I saw it all! I told him that-that I would tell you and Daddy, and he begged me not to. He said he'd fix it, but I didn't believe him!"

The girl's cheeks lifted up a bit, and I could faintly make out that she was now smiling. "Well, it's a good thing, because now your Daddy can go ahead and punish Uncle Emmett."

Renesmee giggled nervously.

Meanwhile, the boy was muttering some not-very-appropriate comments and words beneath his breath, all directed to this Emmett character. "EMMETT!" He hollered up the steps. I flinched back, rubbing at my ears. As a ghost, our ears were a bit more sensitive than a normal human's. "I can't believe you broke _all _of my CDs! What were you _doing_?!" He rubbed his forehead slowly.

Above, faintly, I could hear a deeper voice answering. I assumed it was Emmett. "Look, I'm sorry! I was-I was just…um…Just-just, sorry! We can go out and buy them again, right? I mean, they're only _scratched_, and, um, broken…into millions of pieces…and a couple of them went out the window and…and…um…oh, shit."

"Emmett, please watch your language." The girl said calmly. "Renesmee is right here."

"Right. Sorry, Bells."

"Emmett, I _am not _going to be forgiving you any time soon, and neither is Alice!" The boy said.

"Oh, crap…Alice…I'M SORRY, ALICE!"

"EMMETT!" A more high-pitched voice screeched. What was it with these people and screaming, shrieking, and screeching? They seem to enjoy loud words that can be described with words beginning with 'S.' "I SWEAR TO GOD—" She continued screeching and screaming at Emmett, until she finally came closer so that she must have been right beside Emmett. Emmett and this Alice girl were both cut off from out view.

"Well," Eddie grinned beside me. "This Mission should be…interesting."

* * *

**A/N: Again, a very short chapter! I'm really sorry. But, I just got writer's block. I'll add another chapter as soon as possible! While you're waiting...please review!**

**EDIT:**** Thank you for being so, so, so, so, so patient!**

**-CullenGirl76-**


	3. Accusations, Laughs, and Our Son

**A/N: Thanks to **JennaCullenNV **for your review! So, on with the story...**

**DISCLAIMER: Do you really have to ask? Yes? Fine: I DON'T OWN THIS! JUST THE PLOT!**

**EDIT****: It's been a while, eh? Heh…heh…um…**

**Elizabeth Masen POV**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three - Accusations, Laughs, and our Son

The girl with the high pitched voice continued to screech and scream at Emmett at such a speed that I wasn't even able to catch a single word. Finally, as she slowed down and came to a complete stop with her yelling, she pounced on his back. "ARGH, ALICE, GET OFF." Emmett yelled, trying to brush her off by spinning around and yanking at her arms that were clenched tightly around his neck in a death grip (literally, it seemed). Her eyes were dark and she looked half crazed. "Jasper, your wife is sexually assaulting me!" Emmett yelled. The house shook from the low tenor of his voice.

The boy (the bronze haired one that was still yet to be named) was chuckling now, and his chuckles soon escalated into full blown hilarity. The girl (Bells, Emmett had called her), was struggling to restrain herself from laughing. She came to stand behind Alice and Emmett, laughing now like the boy was, and took a hold of Alice's shoulders. She successfully pulled Alice off, but still had the unfortunate task to restraining Alice from killing Emmett. Emmett rolled his eyes and said, "Alice, you are too over-dramatic. It's a closet; we have money, buy a new one!"

Alice glared fiercely at him, growling a predatory growl that would have scared any normal person. From what he we had already observed, none of them were normal by any means what so ever. "Shut up, Em."

Emmett laughed. "You didn't realize that, did you?"

"I said _shut up_."

"Jeesh, Alice, and you're usually the one that thinks things through out of the five of us 'kids.'" He drew air quotes around the word kids, intriguing me. Why would he do that? None of them could be older than eighteen, which still technically meant that they were teenagers, which could still be considered 'kids' or children.

"What did you even _do?_" The bronze-haired boy demanded.

'Bells' held up a hand, effectively stopping some presumably insulting words about to come out of the boy's mouth, all to directed (obviously) at Emmett. "You know what? I, for one, don't want to know."

"Well, it doesn't matter, really." The boy said, suddenly looking cruel. He directed the next part to Emmett, "Because Emmett here is going to replace _all _of my CDs, off of his memory alone, and suffer the consequences if he doesn't get all of them by next month. Right, _brother_?"

Emmett grimaced. "Of-of course, Edward…all of them…of _course _I'll get all of them back—eventually—Bella, stop your crazed husband!" Edward—I had started slightly at the all-too-familiar name, but just passed it off as pure coincidence—had made to lunge at Emmett, but Bella somehow managed to stop him, no matter that she was only half his build and at least a head shorter. Science like that obviously didn't apply to these people. Eddie repeated my thoughts in an amused murmur, while eying Edward apprehensively. How that man (er, ghost?) does that is beyond me, and has been since we first met.

"And while he's at it," a stunning beautiful blonde girl was descending the stairs in an almost lazy manner while she spoke, "He broke Carlisle's new laptop, and Esme's painting." She smiled indulgently at the furious yells that had just come from the floor above.

A caramel-haired woman—Esme, probably—appeared too-suddenly in front of Emmett, closely followed by a man with light-blonde hair, who was probably Carlisle. "You did _what_, exactly?" Esme demanded in a low, dangerous voice.

Emmett cleared his throat and held his head high. "Well, you see, my dear adoptive mother, I just happened to be strolling along when _Jasper_, who has been discreetly staying out of this because he knows that it all trails back to him—"

"Don't you dare lie to me, Emmett Cullen!" Esme snarled.

"Now, sweetheart," Carlisle said, taking a careful step in between Esme and Emmett, "Emmett has broken my _brand-new_ laptop, but you don't see me screaming at him, do you?" He—wait. _Wait_. Carlisle? Carlisle. Emmett _Cullen_. Most likely, that would be Carlisle's last name was _Cullen_. But, no, it could just be another coincidence. It had been more than a century, after all…but, he _looked _just like the Dr. Cullen I could faintly remember, right before my death…Then there was an _Edward_…did that mean that this Edward, the one that was apparently married with a daughter, and still looking brilliant handsome at seventeen—_was this our son?_

I nudged Eddie. "That-that Edward boy…do you think…?"

Eddie shrugged at my unfinished question. "There is a possibility. I suppose. The only possibility being that Dr. Cullen was some sort of vampire—"

I raised an eyebrow pointedly: he shrugged again in simple response.

We snapped to attention again when a livid shriek pierced the air, and probably broke a couple windows. "YOU INCONSIDERATE, JERK!" Predictably, it was Alice. "I CANNOT—" The rest was completely lost on us as she spoke faster and faster, louder and louder, and eventually her voice reached a pitch high enough to call dogs.

"Hey, Alice!" A dark-skinned Native American boy had just appeared at the top of the stairs, looking immensely irritated. "Alice! ALICE! SHUT UP."

Alice spun around, glaring venomously at the Native American, who looked completely unfazed. "_What _do you want, Jacob?" She ground out.

Jacob snapped back, "I _want _you all to shut up! Can't a guy take a decent nap around here, anymore?"

"You sleep enough as it is." Alice retorted.

"Well that's in my nature! It's not _my _fault that some of us are vampires and don't have to sleep _at all_."

I smirked smugly at Eddie, who only smiled in a good-natured.

"Well it's not _my _fault that you're lazier than a boulder!"

"I'll have you know, boulders do pretty decent work! They sit there and block paths, they even roll and crush people and things sometimes! And their very good security for various ancient artifacts in older-than-water cave systems!"

"_Shh!_" All heads swiveled to face yet another blonde person, this time a young man that could be passed off as Rosalie's brother. "_Some _of us are _busy _doing actual _productive _things!"

"Oh, yeah, and what's that?" Jacob questioned almost mockingly.

The young man glared and replied, seething. "I'm trying to get on my wife's good side by buying her new closet racks." He said, looking pointedly at Alice, who's livid look faded into a loving beam.

"Aww! Thank you, Jasper!"

"This is completely pointless." Edward suddenly announced, glaring at Alice. "Bella, Renesmee, and I are going hunting. If any of you are ready to start arguing over a mountain lion, don't even _think—" _he smirked slightly, "—of coming." With that, he led a giggling Bella and Renesmee (what kind of name was _that_?) to what looked to be the kitchen, which was followed quickly by a door slamming shut.

A beat of silence, then—everyone began to argue over each other. Eddie and I shared one look, then escaped out the near by window, gliding rapidly to catch up with our vampire son.

* * *

**EDIT:**** I know it's less than before (I think?), and that it isn't very good, but I spent a good chunk of time on it…I'm so sorry for the obscenely long wait. I'll get to working on the next chapter right now.**

**A/N: Okay, long chapter! I didn't do a cliffy here. This felt right so...well, I'll get the next chapter up in a little bit. I don't have anything else to do, anyways. And, sorry if some of them are slightly OOC. And, thanks again **JennaCullenNV** for the nice review! :D**

**-CullenGirl76-**


	4. Sort Of

**A/N: Thanks to **i luv the cute sexy vampire **for the awesome reviews! Here is chapter four. And, I'm only getting these out so fast because it's the weekend and I'm bored to death. :D Oh, and somebody asked who Paul was. He's actually my character, I forgot to add that. He's just a thousand-year-old ghost guy that drives a ghost-bus.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I seriously have to put this up? I mean, it's obvious.**

**EDIT:**** See? I told you I'd be quick.**

**Elizabeth POV**

* * *

Chapter Four – Sort Of

To say the least, I—and probably Eddie, as well—was slightly disturbed.

When we finally managed to catch up with Edward (it was still immensely hard to comprehend the fact that he was, well, alive. Technically speaking) and his apparent family, we came across them drinking. Not drinking as in a nice, lazy beer, but as in from the carcass of what looked to be a rather large bear. All _three_ of them were drinking from it. And, to make matters more nauseating: I could see the blood, trickling slowly out of the puncture wounds and a larger one around its neck…

If I wasn't a ghost, I surely would have thrown up the entire contents of my stomach…well, if I _had _anything in my stomach, but you get the general idea.

We both flinched away, and stayed away until we heard three satisfied sighs, in a quick succession. Relieved, I turned back.

"Can I go back and play with Jacob?" Renesmee asked sweetly.

Edward looked like he was about to argue, but Bella silenced him with a quick glare. "Of course you can." She said the Renesmee.

Squealing happily, Renesmee took off at a pace that only a vampire could match. A vampire…our son was a _vampire_. How much does a mother get to say "So, that's our son over there. What? Oh, yes, he's a vampire, that's why he's drinking Mrs. Johnson's blood." Not very much, I would think. But—then again—was it something to be proud of?

"—all to ourselves." Edward was saying to Bella suggestively. Eddie coughed loudly beside me, somehow causing both Edward and Bella to whip around to face us. I froze, and then remembered that we were currently invisible to everyone that wasn't dead, er, well, a ghost, more specifically.

Of course, things didn't exactly turn out as I'd hoped.

"Who are you?" It took me a moment to realize that Bella, speaking in a sharp, accusatory tone, was talking to _us_.

"I—" I turned pleadingly to Eddie. Obviously it'd just sunk in that we'd been caught, coming from the wide-eyed look he returned. Sighing, I turned back to the couple. "We're sorry." I found myself apologizing for some inane reason. Edward raised an eyebrow. "We—er—you're not supposed to see us. I guess we got so caught up in the…excitement…that we happened to slip."

"_What_ are you talking about?" Bella demanded, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes.

I looked pointedly at Eddie, feeling as if my own explanation had been more than enough from me. He cleared his throat and said slowly, "To put it simply…we're dead, we're ghosts, and—"

"_Mother_?" Edward interrupted incredulously. "_Father_?"

Eddie sighed in relief. "So you do remember us." I beamed.

Then, before anyone could react, Edward had fled, the only sign that he'd been there being the wife and bear carcass that he'd left behind.

Bella blinked, then stared at us sheepishly. "I'm sorry." She said, her voice teetering between amused and distressed. "Edward has a 'runaway for other peoples' good' complex." She rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "Not that if ever _helps_." She glanced at us, then away, biting her lip. "I'll go check on him, feel free to…follow."

She sprinted away at the speed that vampires' probably considered a 'jog.' Eddie and I hastened after our daughter-in-law eagerly.

* * *

When Bella finally slowed to a human-paced walk, we found ourselves gaping at the most beautiful cottage I'd ever seen. _Ever_. Not even our poor old house could compare (that is, when it was still up, a hundred years ago).

She unlocked the door, giving us an almost apologetic look over her shoulder, and then entered silently. We floated in after her, sharing an apprehensive glance.

There was a beat of silence, then an almost feral growl. Edward abruptly appeared in the middle of the room, glaring at us with such hatred that I felt my heart shattering. My little boy… "Why did you bring them here?" Edward snarled at Bella, causing her to flinch.

"I know what you're thinking—" Edward snorted. "—that they're imposters, that Emmett and Jasper and Alice, or maybe even Jacob and Seth, are pulling some sick joke on you. But I don't think even Jacob would go this far, Edward…this is your parents we're talking about—"

"The ones that should be _dead_." He interrupted. "How do you expect me to believe that they're actually here—as ghosts of all things?"

Bella looked ready to scream at him for being 'slightly' thick. "Look. This is similar to when you told me that you're a vampire…er, well, when you led me to the conclusion…but that's beside the point. The thing is: ghosts are just as probable as vampires and werewolves."

He scowled in response. "Hardly."

"Edward, I'm _serious_—"

"I don't want to get my hopes up with finding out that these," He gestured violently toward Eddie and me, "Are my parents only to find that it's a prank, or some insane plan that failed miserably!"

"_Fine_, then!" Bella replied, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation. "Be scared! Don't believe your own parents…don't believe your _wife_! Run away again!" She stepped aside, holding an arm out to the door. "There, go ahead! Where are you going to go this time? Alaska again? Or maybe back to the Volturi, thinking of getting yourself killed?" Edward looked ready to interrupt again, but she continued on relentlessly. "And don't expect me to stop you this time! Don't expect anyone to stop you! Be a moron, an idiot, the most selfish person I've ever met…a _coward_. I can't believe you—running away for your _own _good? Why can't you just give them a single _chance_ to explain?"

He glared stonily. "I don't care who you are—I am _not _a coward!"

Bella snorted. "Oh, really? Then what do you call what you did back in the forest?"

"It's called being _scared—_"

"Is there a difference?"

"Yes, there very well is, _Isabella_! But of course you wouldn't know that, being the helpless girl you are!"

Her jaw dropped, and soon a burning anger entered her eyes. "_Did you just call me helpless_?"

He smiled almost smugly. "I am simply stating the truth."

"You—you _bastard_! I can't believe—"

"You called me a coward! You called me selfish! You deserve it!"

"You're such a _jerk_! How did I ever end up with you?"

"Well I don't understand how I ever fell in love with _you_! I must have been temporarily blind!"

"Get the hell _out_! I don't care if you bought this place for me, or if you live here, or if all your stuff is in here, just get _out_! I-I can't _believe _the nerve of you!"

Without another word, he stalked to the door, slamming it hard enough in his wake to shake he foundation of the house and rip out the door knob.

Silence, broken a moment later by Bella's shaking voice as she turned slowly toward us. "I don't blame you for the character of your son." She said in a reassuring voice.

Eddie cleared his voice. "Well…thank you, then."

I muttered, "Sort of."

* * *

**EDIT:** **VOTE—longer chapters every (other) week or shorter chapters every day? And, give me your theories if you have any! :)**

**A/N: Okay, that was not a cliffy. I just felt the need to end there. Just so you all know, I have the whole PLOT figured out, just not how I'm going to type it so...it might be a while. But, in my case, a while is just about an hour. Anyway, thanks to all my faithful readers and reviewers! :D**

**-CullenGirl76-**


	5. Sorry

**READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE:** In all basicalities (word? No? Brilliant): This story is discontinued. I'm sorry. I love you guys, but I hate Twilight with a crazy burning passion now. I can't possibly write well for something that I absolutely loathe. So, again, I'm sorry.

But...who'd like to talk adoption? **If you are interested just drop me a PM or just put it in a review. I will update the story accordingly if someone adopts so that everyone knows. **

Thank you so much for all the wonderful attention and reviews. ;) Again, I'm very sorry.

Love,  
Faceless.


End file.
